To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a “beyond 4G network” or a “post long term evolution (LTE) system.”
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In order to provide wireless communication service to a user, a remote node generally performs random access to access a higher node (e.g., a host node). When the remote node attempts such random access, a signal for random access may not be transmitted to the host node due to a channel state or interference with another signal, or the host node may reject the attempt at random access. When the random access fails for this reason, the remote node repeatedly attempts the random access until the random access is successful. Such repetitive random access may cause excessive power consumption by the remote node that performs the random access and may cause interference with another remote node.
As terminals having various functions propagate increasingly, an amount of uplink data transmitted in a wireless environment increases. Also, the number of users demanding more rapid uplink data transmission grows fast.